Breaking the News
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to carylfan10's "Best-Kept Secret," which followed my own "Playing with Guns." Daphne shares her good news with her family, but David has doubts about being ready for what's to come.


**Author's Note:**Many thanks to Melinda (carylfan10) for writing a sequel to "Playing with Guns" almost as soon as I posted it. Of course, the end of that story left things open a bit, so I figured I'd return the favor! :)

Daphne looked around her dining room table at the faces of the people she loved. Only she and Martin knew the true purpose of this dinner. He had even kept the secret from Ronee. He knew Daphne would want to be the one to share her wonderful news with the rest of the family. Dinner was already underway. Conversation topics were fairly mundane: David's progress in school, Niles' work with his patients, etc. But Daphne decided she could hold her tongue no longer.

"So, David...how would you feel about being a big brother?"

All at once, you could hear a pin drop. Niles turned to his wife, beaming. "My love, are you saying...?"

Daphne turned to him and nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Niles kissed her. He could hardly contain his happiness. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I've got the most beautiful wife I could've ever asked for, the best son, _and_ another baby on the way."

"Congratulations, Daphne," Ronee said. The thought of Niles and Daphne having yet another child didn't exactly thrill her quite as much as it did Martin. But she knew this moment wasn't really about her.

"Thanks," Daphne replied. She was grateful her father-in-law had someone in his life who made him happy.

"Wow," Niles said in disbelief. "I know we always said we wanted more children, and of course we've been...trying, but I never thought this would happen so quickly!"

"Darling, I told you, I have fast eggs." Daphne grinned, remembering the moment when she'd told Niles that David was on the way.

Niles laughed. But then he turned to his father. "Dad, you don't seem as surprised as the rest of us."

Martin looked at Daphne for a moment. She nodded her head. "Daphne came to see me the other night, and she told me then. But I didn't say a word to anyone, not even Ronee."

For a moment, Niles wondered if he should be upset that Daphne had told his father before even telling him. But he didn't really care. All that mattered was, he was about to become a father again. "I suddenly feel like celebrating!"

Daphne kissed him. "Let's save that for later, all right?" She gave him a knowing glance.

Niles sighed contentedly. "That would be perfect."

"So, Mom," David spoke up. "Where's the baby now? Can I see it?"

"Come over here," Daphne replied. David got up and walked around the table to stand in front of his mother. Daphne placed her son's hand on her abdomen. "Your new brother or sister is right inside here."

David couldn't feel anything inside his mom's stomach. All of this was very confusing.

"Well, David, what do you think?" Daphne asked.

David shrugged. "I don't know. Is that bad?"

Daphne smiled. "No, sweetheart, not at all. This isn't happening overnight, so you'll have some time to get used to the idea. But once he or she is born, I hope you'll set a good example. This baby will be watching everything you do."

"What does that mean?" David asked.

Niles answered. "Well, you know your Uncle Frasier is my older brother. I've looked up to him for as long as I can remember. He's always been there for me whenever I've needed him. He even introduced me to your mom."

Daphne kissed her husband. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once. But I'm sure you'll be a wonderful big brother when the time comes. Your daddy and I are very proud of you."

David didn't know what to say. He didn't quite understand everything his mom was saying, and it seemed a little scary. But then he looked over at his grandpa. He remembered what his mom told him the other day about how his grandfather was shot once with a real gun. That must've been a whole lot scarier than anything else in the world. So, maybe he _could_ handle this. "I'll...I'll do my best," David said in a shaky voice.

"That's all we can ask," Niles replied.

Daphne nodded and pulled David into a hug. When the hug was over, David smiled. His mom's hugs always made him feel better. "Thanks. You're the best."

"You're the best, too," Daphne replied. "I love you, and so does this little one." She put her hand on her stomach. She could tell her son was still a bit worried, but she knew he would be all right. David might not be perfect, but he had one major thing going for him: he was loved unconditionally.

**The End**


End file.
